1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image scanning device, a multifunction peripheral including the image scanning device, an image scanning method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an image scanning program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral is an image copier that includes an image forming device and an image scanning device and that additionally has various functions such as a network connection function, a facsimile function, a data communication function, a data input/output function, and a data storage function. In some multifunction peripherals, the image scanning device incorporates a multiple cropping function. Some stand-alone image scanning devices also incorporate the multiple cropping function. The multiple cropping function refers to a function that captures placement-area image data, which is image data corresponding to an area where a plurality of documents such as photographs are placed on a platen, and that separately extracts a piece of document image data corresponding to each of the plurality of documents from the placement-area image data.
Pieces of document image data that are extracted by a common multiple cropping function are arranged in a fixed order that follows, for example, a predetermined scanning order of a placement-area image data. Alternatively, pieces of document image data are arranged, for example, in an order that follows a scanning order that a user selects or determines for the placement-area image data (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-34973). Then, the pieces of document image data are output, numbered, or assigned respective filenames in accordance with the order thus determined.
Thus, a user needs knowledge of the scanning order in advance and decides the order in which documents are placed on the platen to assign an intended order to the pieces of document image data. This is cumbersome for the user, and the user may not necessarily assign the intended order to the pieces of document image data because of an error or a mistake committed by the user. When the assigned order does not match the intended one, the user has to manually correct the filenames of the pieces of document image data, for example. In addition, in the case that a plurality of pieces of document image data are printed on a sheet of paper in accordance with the assigned order, if the assigned order does not match the intended one, the user has to repeat the job from scratch.